O Espinho
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon PWP Fluffy Õ.o] Depois do aniversário de Aya, o ruivo trabalha com Omi na Koneko, sua intenção era apenas... Observálo, no entanto... Um espinho pode mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos...


**Título da fic: **O Espinho.

**Anime: **Weiss Kreuz.

**Casal:** Aya x Omi.

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon/ Fluffy/ PWP... Õ.o

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**Co-autora:** Evil Kitsune

**OOO**

**O Espinho**

Tudo estava calmo, sem missões ou algo mais que pudesse perturbar a paz dos quatro gatinhos dos Weiss. Na sala, estavam sentados Yohji, que mudava freneticamente o canal da TV através do controle remoto, Ken que estava se irritando com a ação do playboy, pois não conseguia ver nada e Aya, que lia um livro sem se importar com o que ocorria. Ken então bufou, irritadiço.

"Quer parar ou tá difícil, Yohji!", Lançou uma almofada no loiro.

" Ai, Ken. Que coisa, tá parecendo o Aya.", ¬¬ Reclamou o playboy, ouvindo um murmurinho vindo de Ken.

Aya ignorou como sempre.

" Para em um canal só ou muda devagar, droga.", ù.ú Disse, cruzando os braços.

" Tá tá...", Passou a mudar os canais lentamente pra satisfação de Ken, que via se tinha algo que lhe interessava.

E o silêncio imperou entre os três, mas isso não durou muito.

" Ei, Aya. É seu aniversário de vinte e um anos e vai ficar aí, paradão?", Não agüentou e perguntou o que o incomodava desde o começo daquele dia. Omi tinha comentado com o playboy e este não conseguiu segurar a língua de curiosidade. Perguntava-se como o chibi descobriu isso, mas enfim... O menino era um hacker.

" Hoje é seu aniversário, Aya? Que legal! Parabéns!", Disse Ken sorrindo.

" Me sinto bem. Obrigado.", Disse, respondendo aos dois ao mesmo tempo, continuando a ler seu livro ou tentando...

" Se eu soubesse antes tinha feito bolo pra você ou pedido pro Omi fazer.", Diz Ken, sorrindo, pensando na cara que Aya faria. Era difícil imaginar ele soprando as velinhas de um bolo e quando imaginou começou a rir e logo Yohji captou a mensagem.

" E o que pediria Aya?", Yohji perguntou e viu Aya lançar-lhe um olhar shine por cima do livro.

" A morte de Takatori.", Respondeu porque sabia que o outro encheria até ele falar algo, não que fosse falar, mas queria ficar lendo seu livro e se ele continuasse, jogaria o livro na cabeça de Yohji com tanta força que o faria desmaiar. Pensar nisso o deixava satisfeito.

" Boa noite!", Omi entrou, sorrindo a todos.

" Boa noite, chibi!", Disse Yohji, vendo que o menino estava muito contente.

" Boa noite, Omi.", Disse Ken.

Aya acenou com a cabeça, vendo Omi sumir nas escadas e suspirou, voltando à leitura.

" Só um desejo?", Perguntou Yohji, voltando ao assunto, mas saindo de lá rápido pra não dar tempo de Aya pensar em atingi-lo.

" Na verdade, dois desejos...", Aya sussurrou baixinho, quando viu Omi descer as escadas.

" Hã!", Õ.o Ken pensou ter ouvido algo, mas não entendeu. Dois desejos? E qual seria o outro? Afinal... Um deles era a morte de Takatori ou ele não entendeu nada mesmo.

" Aya-kun...", Omi o chama, sorrindo calidamente.

" ...!", Aya ergue o olhar, colocando o livro sobre o colo e dando toda a atenção ao menino.

" Pra você. Espero que goste! Feliz aniversário!", Disse o loirinho, sorrindo ao ruivo de forma encantadora.

Aya ficou calado por alguns instantes. Seus olhos violetas fitavam o menino, vendo o brilho encantador daquelas duas safiras, os cabelos loiros que emolduravam aquela face de anjo e que o fazia pensar coisas, a pele clara... Ergueu a mão e pegou o singelo embrulho, abrindo-o logo em seguida, com cuidado pra não rasgar o papel desnecessariamente, vendo que se tratava de um livro e que falava sobre um assunto que lhe interessava muito. Voltou seu olhar para o menino, que o olhava ansioso.

"Obrigado. Gosto de ler.", Respondeu em tom calmo, que fez Ken erguer a sobrancelha do outro lado do sofá.

" Ah, que bom!", Sorriu o menino, que logo se retirou da sala.

Aya ficou observando... Poderia apenas observá-lo não? Sim. Podia se conter. Sorriu de canto e abriu o livro, folheando-o, sentindo que ali tinha um suave perfume de fresias e isso o fez sorrir internamente. Ah! Aquilo tinha que ser suficiente. Levantou-se, deixando Ken na sala sozinho, sem notar o olhar mais do que curioso do ex-jogador, caminhando até seu quarto, perdido em pensamentos...

**OOO**

Mais um dia havia terminado. Ouvia os pássaros cantando ao longe e o sol, agora vermelho, se escondendo no horizonte. Suspirou e ergueu os braços, espreguiçando-se e fazendo uma massagem nos próprios ombros, um de cada vez. O movimento da Koneko era quase inexistente, uma vez que já estavam para fechar a floricultura e graças a todos os deuses, as meninas não mais perturbavam, ou melhor, não perturbava a ele e... A Aya. Voltou para dentro da loja, vendo o ruivo varrendo mais ao fundo, sério e deixou-se perder naquela visão por alguns instantes.

O tempo pareceu parar por minutos que não saberia definir. Ficou a observá-lo, os movimentos de Aya eram calmos, quase calculados... Era o que parecia a seus olhos. O ruivo vestia uma calça negra e uma camiseta também na cor preta, com a gola de corte em 'V' e continuava no que fazia, parecendo bem entretido. A face calma, a pele alva que se destacava devido ao tecido escuro, os cabelos cereja que brilhavam de forma que só fazia Omi imaginar como eles eram macios e os olhos violetas... Ah! Como adorava aqueles olhos! Mesmo banhado em fúria eles eram lindos e agora pareciam transmitir tanta calma que se Aya o fitasse agora, poderia derreter.

" Omi!", O chibi ouviu o chamado e quase teve uma taquicardia.

" Si-sim?", Respondeu. Será que Aya reparou que estava viajando... Que o olhava profundamente?

" Algum problema?", Perguntou. Havia reparado no menino parado no meio da Koneko, o fitando, mas parecia perdido em pensamentos...

" Ah! Nada demais... Estava apenas lembrando de... De... Algo da escola. É... É isso.", Disse o chibi, virando-se e ajeitando alguns vasos de flores.

Aya ficou observando o chibi. Havia reparado na maneira que ele o olhava... Os olhos azuis como o céu, brilhantes como duas pedras de safiras lapidadas pelo mais experiente lapidário, transmitindo-lhes inocência, carinho... Paz. O via andando de um lado para o outro, os cabelos loiros com mechas mel adornando aquela face clara de contornos ainda ligeiramente infantis, o corpo delicado, mas nem por isso feminino. Não. Na verdade estava longe disso! Era um corpo ainda em formação, mas que delineava os músculos que um dia se definiriam, porém, não deixavam a delicadeza juvenil abandonar suas formas. Lindo. Perfeito. Um anjo belo, que mesclava inocência e... Sensualidade. Uma sensualidade que seu dono não era capaz de notar em si mesmo.

Percebeu a face do menino corar ligeiramente ao flagrá-lo observando-o e não pode deixar de pensar o quão doce e adorável Omi ficava assim. Via o pequeno corpo caminhar de um lado para o outro, levando os vasos e então parando, pensando provavelmente no que mais tinha que fazer, voltando a andar de lá para cá.

Reparou melhor nele, deixando seus violetas viajarem dos pés a cabeça do chibi, vendo aquelas roliças e delineadas pernas de fora, longas e que lhe pareciam tão macias, o short jeans mal chegava ao meio das coxas, deixando aquela tentação toda a mostra. Não culpava as garotas por ficarem praticamente pulando em cima do chibi. Viu que ele se aproximava de uma prateleira alta e ficou nas pontas dos pés pra pegar algo e com esse gesto, a blusa ligeiramente larga que o mesmo usava levantou, mostrando a pele da suave cintura.

_"Realmente..."_, Seus pensamentos reticentes perdiam-se enquanto o observava.

Deu um ligeiro sorriso, quase imperceptível. Apenas uma pessoa realmente observadora poderia perceber e caminhou lentamente até o garoto, que continuava a arrumar os vasos de forma desajeitada, ele diria. Pelo visto, Omi ainda estava envergonhado.

" Omi.", Chamou em seu tom costumeiramente sério.

" Sim?", Voltou seu olhar para ele, percebendo Aya bem perto, o que fez seu coração disparar, fazendo com que mexesse as mãos nervosamente, sem nem perceber.

" Um cliente pediu um arranjo para buscar daqui a duas horas. É um arranjo de rosas. Pode fazê-lo?", Perguntou, mantendo seu porte sério e imponente.

" Sim, mas... Daqui a duas horas estaremos fechados.", o.o O chibi piscou um pouco confuso.

" Eu disse que entregaria.", Respondeu mantendo aquela face impassível. Mesmo com a Koneko fechada, ele levaria o arranjo para o cliente.

" Ah... Sim.", Respondeu e foi fazer o arranjo, um pouco decepcionado.

Aya deu um ligeiro sorriso enigmático e foi fechar a Koneko.

Omi suspirou e pegou várias rosas, colocando-as em cima do balcão. Ficou olhando para as flores por alguns minutos sem nada fazer. Por que Aya pediu pra ele? Os arranjos de rosas que o ruivo faz sempre são os melhores! Deu de ombros e começou a fazer o arranjo, sua mente tentando achar uma resposta para a atitude do líder dos Weiss e um doce sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Aya com certeza confiava nele para lhe pedir isso, uma vez que o espadachim tinha um 'quê' de perfeccionista.

_"Nyah! O que você está pensando Omi? Para de viajar!"_, Repreendeu a si mesmo.

Aya era uma pessoa reservada demais. Ele não se importa com coisas bobas como paquera ou namoro, está sempre ocupado demais cuidando da irmã, o que prova que ele tem um bom coração, mas só isso. Aya gosta de manter a justiça, é alguém correto demais e isso se reflete no modo como age como líder, mas envolver-se amorosamente com outra pessoa era outra história... Aya nunca o perceberia.

_"Sei que ele é gentil comigo. Mesmo quando me contou quem deixou sua irmã naquele estado ele não foi sem educação, mas daí a me notar... Gostar de mim... Isso nunca vai acontecer..."_, Omi pensava, um longo suspiro deixa seus pulmões.

O ruivo já tinha acabado de varrer e arrumar as outras coisas pendentes e parou encostado no batente da porta, apenas fitando o jovem arqueiro e este, tão concentrado estava no que fazia, que não o percebia. Sabia que Omi gostava dele, sabia que o loirinho até mesmo o amava, mas nunca falava nada. É claro que ele, inconscientemente, dava dicas dessa paixão, mas uma atitude... Isso Omi não tomava. Mas não o culpava, afinal... Sabia o quão difícil ele tornava as coisas, mas... Voltou-se para uns vasos, passando a arrumá-los, sem deixar de fitar o chibi discretamente.

_"Ah, seria tão bom se eu pudesse ficar com o Aya..."_, Pensava enquanto fazia o arranjo, entrelaçando as rosas.

" Ai!", Omi solta um gemidinho e segura a mão, vendo a ferida causada pelo espinho, sentia a pele pulsar no local maculado, sua face mostrando o incômodo que aquele ferimento causara.

Aya, ao ouvir o gemido e ver aquela carinha de menininho de Omi não resiste e se aproxima dele.

" Hum!", Omi ergue o olhar, vendo Aya sério, perto dele.

O brilho no olhar de Aya era enigmático, o ruivo estava próximo demais, as orbes violetas pareciam escanear todo o seu ser, fazendo sua face ficar corada e seu coração ir a mil. Queria dizer alguma coisa, sair dali, falar que estava tudo bem, mas as palavras não saíam... Estava perdido naquele olhar tão penetrante do ruivo, que o desconcertava. Abriu a boca pra pronunciar algo e então teve sua mão direita segura pela de Aya, que a leva delicadamente a boca, sugando de leve o ferimento causado pelo espinho da rosa, fazendo Omi estremecer.

" Ay-Aya-kun...", Omi sussurra, corado e sem jeito. Nem mesmo conseguia se mover... Nem um milímetro sequer.

" Eu vou cuidar de você, Omi.", O ruivo diz em um sussurro baixo, sibilado... Num tom nunca ouvido por Omi.

Antes que o jovem pudesse falar algo, teve a cintura puxada pela mão direta de Aya, colando seus corpos e o chibi teve que suspirar, surpreso. Seus azuis expressavam toda sua perplexidade perante o que acontecia. Aya olhava fundo dentro dos seus olhos e sentiu que poderia morrer ante ao que o ruivo fazia... Via os lábios sensuais passando por seu dedo, a língua rósea lambendo o filete de sangue que escorria, limpando-o, o braço forte o puxando... Seu corpo todo estava arrepiado e o oxigênio, tão rarefeito naquele momento em sua opinião, tinha que ser puxado pela boca, pois não conseguia respirar normalmente.

Os olhos de Aya cintilam perigosamente e o ruivo coloca uma das pernas entre as de Omi, puxando-o mais, deixando-o quase nas pontas dos pés.

" Hummm...", Omi cora violentamente e fecha os olhos, mordendo os lábios pra não gemer ante aquele ato tão perturbador. Suas pernas falham e ele segura com mais força no braço de Aya com a mão livre, já que a outra ainda estava em posse do ruivo.

" Parece que não foi só o espinho... Você não me parece bem, Omi.", Os olhos cor de safira se abrem ao ouvir as palavras do ruivo.

" Aya-kun...", Omi tentava falar, a voz imponente do ruivo o deixava desnorteado e o que ele disse em seguida, apenas piorou sua situação.

" Deve ter sido o sol forte... Vou levá-lo pra cama.", Um quase sorriso se formou nos lábios do ruivo ao ver o quão perplexo Omi estava.

Omi sentiu seu corpo sendo erguido e antes que se desse conta, estava nos braços de Aya, que percorria a Koneko com ele no colo, entrando na casa sem nada dizer. Não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Desde quando Aya falava tanto? E desde quando, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, ele quase sorria e o pegava no colo? Isso era ilógico, com certeza alguém mexera em sua cabeça... Seria Schuldich? Aquele telepata sarcástico e sacana adorava pregar as peças dele, ou talvez tenha sofrido um grande acidente e esteja sonhando entre a vida e a morte em uma cama no UTI.

" Aya-kun... Não precisa tanto assim...", Disse, vermelho como um pimentão, querendo correr dali, mas parte de si amando estar nos braços dele.

_"Oh, Deus! Por que Aya está exatamente me levando ao quarto? Será que ele..."_, Sua mente tentava achar respostas e então fita a face de Aya, tentando 'ler' alguma coisa naqueles olhos violetas, que sempre lhe pareceram um enigma.

" Sente algo mais, Omi?", Aya pergunta, sua face mostrando uma preocupação nunca vista por Omi.

_"Ah, como ele é adorável! Tão inocente."_, Aya estava achando a cena uma graça. É lógico que Omi desconfiava de sua atitude, pela face devia estar pensando coisas e mais coisas, mas... Por que não se fazer de inocente? Seria mais... Instigante.

_"Viu só seu burro! Ele está apenas sendo gentil... Muito gentil. Pare de sonhar."_, ¬¬ Omi pensava consigo mesmo, ligeiramente irritado.

Omi deixou-se levar, perdido em seus pensamentos contraditórios sobre os motivos do ruivo agir dessa forma tão atípica, não vendo exatamente para onde era levado, até que seus olhos azuis piscaram repetidas vezes ao se ver, não em seu quarto, mas dentro do quarto de Aya, que o colocava na cama cuidadosamente como se ele estivesse muito ferido, o que o deixou em estado de alerta. Elevou a cabeça, fitando o outro, inquirindo com o olhar uma resposta para sua muda pergunta.

" Aqui fica mais fácil achar tudo o que preciso pra cuidar de você.", Falou o tão normalmente frio líder dos Weiss com ternura.

" Ah, sim...", Omi suspira, vendo seu dedo sendo beijado por Aya. Os movimentos dele lhe pareciam tão... Perturbadoramente sensuais!

Aya se afasta lentamente, caminhando até o armário, pegando uma pomada e band-aid, olhando de lado para Omi, vendo que o mesmo parecia distraído olhando o quarto. Deu um ligeiro sorriso, que mesclava malícia e carinho enquanto o observava. Caminhou em direção a porta, trancando-a e voltou-se para o jovem, deixando que suas pernas se movessem e o levasse até sua adorável presa. Teve que conter mais um sorriso malicioso que teimava em sua formar em seus lábios e parou ao lado do chibi, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele.

" Agora vamos cuidar disso.", Falou o ruivo, tomando a mão de Omi entre as suas e logo passando a pomada, bem devagar, até achar suficiente e então colocou o band-aid, dando um beijo por cima do curativo que fizera, observando a face deliciosamente rubra do pequeno arqueiro.

" Você se sente melhor, Omi?", Pergunta Aya num tom baixo, ligeiramente sensual.

" Ha-hai, Aya-kun! Obrigado.", Diz Omi corado, desviando o olhar. Cada gesto de Aya apenas fazia com que desejasse se jogar nos braços dele e tomar aqueles lábios, mas... E se o outro o entendesse errado? Tudo bem que ele parecia que gostava de si, mas... Daí a querer beijá-lo era outra coisa.

Aya analisava cuidadosamente cada reação de Omi e podia concluir que, com certeza, o loirinho não apenas gostava dele, mas que apesar da confusãozinha que se fazia presente naquela mente agora, ele estava amando. Então... Por que não continuar? Nada o impedia agora. Ergueu-se apenas um pouco, colocando-se entre as pernas de Omi, vendo-o afastar-se ligeiramente, apoiando com um das mãos na cama, mas o ruivo passou o braço direito pela cintura delgada e o puxou, deixando-os ainda mais próximos.

"Vejamos...", Sussurrou o ruivo, beijando a face corada do chibi e então a testa.

" Aya...", Omi sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, mas não moveu um milímetro.

" Não... Não está com febre...", A voz imponente saiu levemente rouca quando os olhos violetas encontraram os azuis.

_"Eu estou sonhando. Só pode ser sonho."_, Omi dizia a si mesmo em pensamentos.

" Mas sua pele está tão quente...", O ruivo sibila, aproximando-se mais.

O hálito de Aya chocava-se mornamente contra o rosto de Omi, que apenas o observava, perdido dentro do mar ametista, que eram seus olhos. Logo não havia espaço entre as faces. Os lábios de Aya tocaram os de Omi com suavidade, de princípio apenas um roçar, mas depois foi sugando aquela boca pequena, sentindo o gosto ainda superficial do jovem. Estava indo devagar para não assustá-lo, mas teve uma agradável surpresa quando Omi enlaçou seu pescoço e entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que sua língua deslizasse para dentro da boca quente, podendo assim, provar seu real sabor. O ruivo arrepiou-se completamente quando os dedinhos do chibi entrelaçaram-se em seus cabelos, acariciando sua nuca, obrigando-o a intensificar ainda mais o beijo ante ao choque prazeroso que recebeu.

" Aya...", Omi foi obrigado a encerrar o beijo para simplesmente não desmaiar pela falta de ar, suspirando profundamente.

" Hum... Você não me parece bem mesmo.", Sussurrou e beijou o pescoço do jovem, deslizando a mão pelas costas delicadas, continuando com sua 'farsa'.

Omi arqueou as costas ao sentir o toque e inconscientemente ergueu a cabeça, sentindo os beijos se tornarem chupões em sua pele. Fechou os olhos sorrindo, deliciado pelo desejo que Aya tinha por ele... E pensar que aquelas ações começaram devido a um único espinho. Abraçou o ruivo, enlaçando-o também com as pernas, ouvindo um rosnado contra sua pele, excitando-se em pensar que poderia arrancar do tão sério Aya tais reações, sentindo a boca quente e faminta subir por seu pescoço, até chegar a sua orelha, mordendo-a.

" Devo verificar mais... Não concorda, Omi?", A voz rouca saiu sensualmente maliciosa, fazendo arrepios percorrerem o corpo menor.

" Aahh!", Omi apenas gritou de susto ao ser jogado na cama, sentindo o ruivo subir por cima de si, os violetas cintilando de pura luxúria.

Aya se abaixou, tomando novamente os lábios róseos, mordendo-os e invadindo a boca de Omi sem demora, com volúpia, seu corpo todo colado no dele, roçando-se, desejando excitar mais aquele pequeno ser, suas mãos percorriam as laterais do corpo menor, chegando à cintura, erguendo a blusa e colocando a mão por debaixo dela, chegando aos mamilos, apertando-os, ouvindo um gemido ser emitido pelo loirinho. Mordeu o ombro claro e sugou a pele, até deixar uma marca vívida, lambendo em seguida, movendo seus quadris contra os de Omi lentamente.

" Aya-kun...", Omi chama pelo outro, arfando, o prazer que sentia era intenso, sentia o corpo todo quente.

" Sim?", Perguntou altamente instigante.

" Ahh... Eu...", Mordeu os lábios, não sabendo como dizer o que desejava. Queria Aya, que ele o tocasse, queria tocá-lo também, mas como fazê-lo de forma satisfatória?

_"Ah... Como ele pode ser tão inocentemente sensual?"_, Aya perguntava-se em pensamento, mas não havia resposta aceitável para seus parâmetros no momento.

" Como se sente?", Perguntou ao chibi em um sussurro sensual.

" Humm... Estou bem, Aya-kun!", Omi remexe-se, ao sentir o hálito quente em seu pescoço, sentiu arrepios gostosos percorrerem sua virilha. Ficou corado ao perceber que estava completamente excitado.

Um silêncio perturbador se fez presente entre os dois. Omi não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, pois o olhar que Aya lançara a ele era tão profundo, tão intenso que o desconcertava. Sentiu sua pele sendo acariciada com uma quase reverência e uma calma inexplicável apoderou-se de seu doce coração, fazendo um sorriso puro e singelo adornasse seus lábios. Havia tanto carinho naquele olhar que nada mais lhe importava... Tudo o que desejava era ficar ali para sempre, nos braços daquele homem magnífico.

" Vou cuidar de você, Omi.", Aya disse, seu tom de voz saindo sério, suave... Protetor.

" Aya...", Omi surpreendeu-se com aquelas palavras. Por mais que soubesse que o ruivo tinha carinho por ele, não esperava algo assim.

" Sempre... Sempre cuidarei.", Falou e começou a deslizar sobre o corpo menor, beijando o tórax enquanto terminava de retirar-lhe a blusa.

Omi começou a respirar mais aceleradamente, sentindo os beijos de Aya em seu peito e ele descia cada vez mais, cada novo beijo fazia um gemido escapar de sua garganta e então sentiu as mãos fortes abrindo seu short e fazendo com que ele sumisse de seu corpo. Antes mesmo de pensar em ficar corado por estar seminu na frente do ruivo, sentiu um beijo sobre seu membro excitado e esqueceu-se de tudo, gemendo aturdido, segurando com firmeza nos lençóis.

" Vou fazer você se sentir bem... Muito bem!", O tom de voz saiu sexy, malicioso... Sedutor, fazendo Omi sentir uma excitação incrível pelo modo como o outro disse as palavras. Os olhos azuis se ergueram, fitando o deus entre suas pernas e tudo o que fez foi gemer ao ver Aya puxando sua cueca azul-bebê com os dentes... Os olhos violetas o queimando.

Aya logo se livrou da peça inconveniente, mordendo os lábios ao ver o membro de Omi. Ergueu seus violetas, encontrando os azuis belos, brilhantes e... Pedintes! Omi estava maravilhoso, podia ver nos olhos dele que o jovem se continha e sorriu malicioso. Ia fazê-lo perder o controle! Sem quebrar o contato visual, Aya levou a mão ao membro de Omi, envolvendo-o e iniciando uma lenta masturbação, subindo e descendo sobre o pênis aveludado.

" Aahhh...", Omi afundou a cabeça no travesseiro quando sentiu o toque, um calor absurdo espalhou-se por seu corpo e sua respiração acelerou.

Aya continuou a vislumbrar aquela cena deliciosa, sentindo seu membro endurecer-se a cada movimento que Omi fazia, pois o menino se contorcia enquanto sua mão subia e descia. Poderia ficar ali pra sempre... Apenas o admirando dessa forma. Pelo visto estava completamente enganado... Só observá-lo não era o suficiente, nunca seria. Tinha que tocá-lo, ouvi-lo gemer e gritar. Nunca... Nunca mais poderia viver sem ele e diria isso nesta noite àquele que havia roubado seu coração e sua alma.

" Aya-kun... Por favor!", A voz de Omi saiu rouca, necessitada. Tudo bem que estava gostando daquele ritmo lento, mas ele estava deixando-o louco! Queria mais, precisava de mais...

" Sim?", Não conseguiu resistir em perguntar.

" Nã-não me... Torture...", Disse Omi, que apesar da face corada, não hesitou em pedir.

" Como desejar...", Disse o ruivo, abaixando-se e lambendo o membro de Omi, rodopiando sua língua sobre a glande rósea.

" Aahhh...", As costas do mais novo arquearam-se e suas mãos seguraram com mais força nos lençóis.

Aya foi engolindo o membro de Omi aos poucos, tomando-o com facilidade até ter todo o pênis em sua boca. Pressionou a base com seus lábios, ouvindo um gemido lânguido deixar a boca do chibi e iniciou o vai-e-vem, de início lento, mas depois começou a acelerar, parando apenas para sugar a cabeça e então voltou ao sobe-e-desce característico, sentindo cada tremor do corpo menor e isso era apenas um estímulo para ele. O ruivo abriu mais as pernas de Omi, acariciando a parte interna das coxas roliças e então subindo mais a mão e tocando os testículos, massageando-o.

" Aaahhh... AYA!", Omi deixou que um grito escapasse. O loirinho passava a mão pelos próprios cabelos, segurava e puxava ligeiramente... As sensações eram intensas demais, seu corpo tremia e sabia que não ia resistir por muito tempo.

" Hummm...", Aya gemeu, fazendo o som vibrar sobre o membro de Omi, pressionando-o mais enquanto intensificava a sucção.

" Aahh... Aya... Aahhhhh...", Omi nem teve tempo de falar nada. Sentiu uma onda de calor que se iniciava em seu membro espalhar-se numa velocidade impressionante e explodir como um vulcão que entra em erupção, levando-o a um orgasmo que nublou todo e qualquer pensamento, enquanto chamava pelo ruivo.

Aya saboreou o prazer de Omi, ainda sugando-o até sentir que os efeitos do clímax alcançado estavam passando. Lambeu-o por completo e ergueu-se, fitando a face corada e a respiração ofegante do loirinho. Ele estava tão lindo assim! Levou à mão a face clara e acariciou-a, vendo Omi ir de encontro a ela e fechar os olhos. Não podia deixar de imaginar o quanto aquele menino sofreu... Lembrar-se de que ele também fez aqueles olhos derramarem lágrimas quando lhe disse palavras duras...

" Vou fazer você esquecer tudo... Toda e qualquer dor...", Sussurrou em tom protetor, abaixando-se e tomando os lábios do jovem calidamente.

Omi, ao ouvir aquela declaração, estremeceu. Aya falou com a alma naquele momento... Não eram simples palavras, era uma promessa e sabia, aquele homem era capaz de cumpri-la. Correspondeu ao beijo sentindo a ternura, carinho... Amor? Talvez! Tinha quase certeza, mas... Teria segurança pra afirmar a si mesmo que era mesmo isso? Parou de pensar, deixando-se levar pelas carícias gostosas e pelo beijo maravilhoso, abraçando o ruivo e devolvendo as carícias ao mesmo, sentindo os músculos firmes sobre seus dedos pequenos estremecerem.

Os sentidos de Aya estavam a flor da pele, cada pequeno toque de Omi parecia brasa que o queimava. Não queria esperar, no entanto, sabia que devia ser paciente, mesmo que essa não seja realmente sua maior qualidade, levando-se em conta que às vezes deixava-se levar pela impulsividade, como quando se aproximou de Omi neste entardecer. Tomava os lábios pequenos e macios com fervor e sua excitação apenas aumentou drasticamente quando sentiu as unhas finas sobre suas costas, arranhando-o, mesmo sob o tecido fino de sua blusa, fazendo impulsos selvagens quase incontidos aflorar cada vez mais.

" Hummm...", Seu gemido pareceu mais um rosnado quando sentiu aquelas unhas mais fortes. Com certeza ficaria com marcas no dia seguinte.

Os olhos violetas brilhavam, um tom escurecido tomava conta daquelas íris devido à dilatação da pupila, que denunciava seu estado. Os impulsos selvagens aumentavam e tudo o que pensava era rasgar os tecidos inúteis que ainda vestia apenas para senti-lo melhor, o calor da pele dele... Deslizar para dentro daquele corpo de forma louca e afogar toda a onda de luxúria que o tomava, mas não queria que fosse apenas sexo, então...

" Aya-kun...", Omi sussurrou, sentindo-se queimar em chamas violetas apenas por ter aqueles olhos predadores sobre si, fazendo uma nova onda de calor incontrolável se apoderar de cada célula e tudo o que conseguia pensar era em tocar Aya e fez o que desejava. Levou à mão a camiseta preta que o deixava tão sexy em sua opinião e tentou tirá-la, mas a posição em que estava não o ajudava muito.

" Tira! Tire isso agora!", Aya estremeceu ao ouvir a ordem do chibi.

Um sorriso que mesclava malícia e sedução dançava nos lábios de Aya e o ruivo ergueu-se, ficando ajoelhado sobre a cama, fitando Omi de cima, seus olhos percorrendo cada centímetro da pele exposta, vendo com prazer as novas reações que despertou em seu pequeno amante. Levou à mão a barra da blusa e a tirou lentamente de forma sensual e provocante, observando sua pequena presa morder os lábios.

" Oh, Aya! Você é lindo!", Omi mais gemeu do que falou e sentou-se, abraçando o dorso do ruivo e beijando o tórax definido, mordendo de leve enquanto sentia os músculos definidos na ponta de seus dedos.

" Ahh... Omi...", Aya gemeu. Não esperava aquela ação, mas adorou!

Omi sorriu, elétrico por saber que poderia causar tais reações em alguém como Aya, que aparentemente tinha um grande controle sobre si mesmo. Sentindo-se atrevido e ousado, continuou seus beijos naquele tórax maravilhoso e desceu a mão pelas costas dele, deixando que uma delas escorregasse mais pelo corpo definido do ruivo, passando pelas coxas e então subindo, encontrando o que queria e apertando o membro excitado oculto dentro da calça negra.

" Aaahhh...", Aya gemeu, sua cabeça lançada para cima, seus olhos se escureceram e incendiaram logo depois, tendo que morder o lábio inferior, como se este ato pudesse conter a libido que Omi desencadeava nele.

" Aya-kun... Hummmm...", Omi continuava a massagem enquanto mordiscava um mamilo de Aya.

O ruivo segurou nos cabelos de Omi de forma quase selvagem, fazendo o chibi o olhar, curvando-se e tomando aqueles lábios em paixão irracional, mordiscando e invadindo a boca pequena em beijos devassos e incendiários, intensificando-o a cada aperto que o menino empregava em seu membro. Estava perdendo o controle sobre si... Sabia disso.

" Ah, Omi!", Aya estava ofegante e pensava no porque ainda não havia jogado Omi na cama e possuído aquele corpo ensandescidamente.

" Aya... Me deixa provar você.", Omi sussurrou de modo lânguido, ouvindo como resposta um gemido necessitado de Aya.

" Quer me provar... Omi?", Aya foi deitando Omi na cama. Violetas em chamas enquanto mordiscava o pescoço macio como um vampiro à procura de sangue.

Omi puxou Aya para o lado, aproveitando-se do fato do outro estar de quatro sobre ele e rapidamente se pôs sobre o outro, montando sobre os quadris do ruivo, elétrico com a possibilidade de enlouquecê-lo um pouquinho, ficando no controle. Podia não ter experiência, mas isso era compensado por sua imaginação e disposição para colocar as coisas em prática! Tornaria aquela noite inesquecível para o ruivo.

" Sim, Aya-kun... Quero provar você!", Omi sussurrou curvado sobre o ruivo, a milímetros de tocar os lábios dele e então remexe o quadril, pressionando a dureza de Aya, aproveitando-se para lamber os lábios entreabertos dele.

" Omi...", Aya sussurro em tom de aviso. Estava permitindo que ele brincasse, mas abusar...

" Vou tornar isso um presente inesquecível pra você, Aya.", Omi sussurra contra a pele alva, sorrindo malicioso.

" Quê?", Aya sentiu uma súbita indignação, mas sua indagação a Omi ficou perdida no tempo e espaço quando este voltou a mexer os quadris e mordeu seu mamilo, enviando choques elétricos por todo seu corpo, fazendo-o ter que se segurar pra não gemer alto.

Omi rodopiava a língua sobre o mamilo róseo, sentindo o mesmo enrijecer-se sob seu toque e assim que o sentiu completamente durinho, mordeu, ouvindo um gemido mais alto de Aya e isso apenas mostrou-lhe o caminho para enlouquecer o ruivo! Continuava remexendo os quadris sobre a calça justa e fina dele, gerando uma contínua fricção, notando o quanto o volume denunciava a excitação de Aya.

" Omi.", Os olhos de Aya faiscaram, não mais disposto a deixar Omi brincar.

" Hummmm...", Omi gemeu, mordendo os lábios, remexendo-se languidamente, sentindo os dedos fortes afundarem-se em sua cintura e então o quadril de Aya vir de encontro ao seu, fazendo-o gemer com o contato mais intenso.

" Aya-kun... Eu ainda não provei você...", Omi disse manhoso.

" Você está me provocando...", Sibilou o ruivo.

Omi deu uma risadinha, gostando de ver aquele lado meio que descontrolado de Aya. Afastou-se e retirou a bota dele e o espadachim ajudou-o a tirar a calça negra e o loirinho surpreendeu-se pelo ruivo não estar usando nada por baixo. Acabou mordendo os lábios quando viu o tamanho daquela ereção e levou a mão, tocando-a de leve e abaixou-se. Mesmo ainda temeroso, resolveu ir em frente e lambeu toda a glande de Aya, sentindo o sabor agridoce. Estranhou no início, mas acabou gostando e engoliu o membro do outro até onde pôde, logo iniciando o vai-e-vem como o ruivo fez nele.

Aya respirava descompassado. Tinha pensado em seduzir o chibi, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que quem estava sendo seduzido era ele! A boca de Omi era quente e o menino realmente estava fazendo-o enlouquecer. Seu membro pulsava dentro da boca do loirinho e ver a face do hacker enquanto este o sugava apenas fazia sua excitação atingir limites inimagináveis, mas não pretendia chegar ao orgasmo naquele momento. Omi que o perdoasse, mas teria que prová-lo em outra oportunidade. Levou a mão aos cabelos claros e puxou-os, ouvindo um gemido de resmungo de seu adorável amante, trazendo-o pra si.

" Quero você agora, Omi.", Sussurrou contra a boca dele, beijando-o.

" Mas... Mas... Aya...", A face do chibi mostrava o quão contrariado estava.

" Depois eu deixo...", Aya sorriu ao ver aquela carinha fofa de menininho que perdeu o doce e o puxou de novo, beijando-o.

Antes que Omi pudesse fazer alguma outra coisa, Aya o virou na cama, deitando o menino de bruços, vendo a confusão passar por aqueles olhos azuis tão intensos e isso apenas o excitava. Sorri maliciosamente e puxa os quadris de Omi, erguendo-os um pouco e abaixa-se, afundando o rosto entre as nádegas redondas, provando-o mais intimamente, ouvindo um grito de espanto e algo mais ser emitido pelo menor.

" Aya!", Omi grita o nome do ruivo, sentindo a língua dele rodopiando sobre sua entrada e então passando pelo períneo, demorando-se ali, enquanto apertava suas nádegas e as deixava mais abertas.

Uma nova onda de excitação invadiu o pequeno corpo de Omi, fazendo-o ofegar. Suas mãos se fecharam nos lençóis e apoiou a testa no colchão, sentindo suas pernas serem mais abertas e Aya erguer mais seus quadris, invadindo-o lentamente com a língua. Omi gemeu alto, erguendo a cabeça, suas mãos quase rasgando o tecido fino entre seus dedos. Seu membro estava completamente ereto, mas Aya parecia fazer questão de ignorar esse fato e apenas continuava seu intento, deixando-o cada vez mais elétrico, enlouquecido... Impaciente.

" Humm...", Aya gemeu, descendo um pouco os lábios e sugando os testículos de Omi, deixando que um dedo seu escorregasse para dentro do canal apertado, iniciando um suave vai-e-vem.

" Aaaahhh... Aya!", Omi gemeu, arrepiando-se, remexendo o quadril, querendo mais. Nunca pensou que aquilo fosse tão bom! A língua de Aya fazia coisas inimagináveis e o dedo dele movendo-se dentro de si estava tirando-lhe a sanidade.

O ruivo continuou, afundando mais o dedo, acrescentando um segundo enquanto subia sua boca e sugava próximo ao local que penetrava-o, ouvindo gemidos mais necessitados e o pequeno corpo estremecendo mais enquanto se contorcia. Sua outra mão encaminhou-se para o meio das pernas do loirinho, apoderando-se do membro ereto, apertando-o e ouvindo mais um gemido. O indicador circulou a glande e passou bem de leve na minúscula abertura, sentindo a umidade que ali se acumulou e sugou com mais força o períneo, acelerando o entra-e-sai dos dedos, passando a masturbar Omi no mesmo ritmo.

" Aaahhhh... Aya... Oh Deus!", Omi gritou, trincando os dentes pra conter a excitação que estava prestes a lhe tirar a sanidade e o ruivo apenas continuava em sua jornada para enlouquecê-lo.

" Aya! Aya, por favor... Aahhhh...", Omi suplicava, sentindo aqueles dedos tocando-lhe algum ponto interno que o fazia estremecer todo, dissipando choques elétricos de puro prazer que era acentuado pelo estímulo proporcionado pela mão em seu membro, enquanto aquela língua atiçava seus mais profundos desejos...

" Sim, Omi?", Aya parou, erguendo-se um pouco, retirando os dedos de dentro dele, apreciando a visão.

" Não! Não faz isso...", O chibi disse desesperado pela perda daqueles dedos, choramingando.

" Não estou entendo... O que você quer e o que eu não posso fazer?", Aya perguntou malicioso, sua voz rouca parecia uma melodia sádica.

" Não pare! Continue... Eu... Eu preciso de você!", Falava o garoto de dezoito anos, ofegante, querendo se virar e fazer Aya terminar aquela tortura, mas o ruivo o segurou pela cintura, curvando-se sobre si e beijando suas costas, lambendo-o.

" Mas eu estou aqui, meu anjo...", Aya fazia círculos com a língua nas costas de Omi, sua mão o masturbando com uma torturante lentidão.

" Não! Eu preciso agora! Vamos, Aya!", Omi gritava, sentindo o membro de Aya roçando entre suas nádegas, disseminando pequenos choquinhos de prazer.

As pupilas de Aya escureceram ante aos pedidos e súplicas. Ele mesmo não estava agüentando o joguinho que iniciou...

" Aya, eu quero... Que você me... Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...", Omi gritou, lançando a cabeça para trás, sentindo-se ser penetrado sem aviso.

" Hummmm...", Aya gemeu, derretendo-se dentro do quente canal do menino. Havia entrado pela metade em uma única investida, sentia seu membro latejar e as contrações do ânus de Omi fazendo correntes elétricas espalharem por todos os músculos de seu corpo.

" Aaahh... Aya...", Omi apoiou-se nos cotovelos, respirando ofegante. Sentia desconforto, uma fina dor, afinal o membro de Aya era muito maior que os dois dedos que bailavam em seu interior há poucos minutos.

" Você logo vai amar o que eu estou fazendo... Omi.", O ruivo disse em um sussurro sibilado, lançando o quadril para frente, entrando cada vez mais dentro do pequeno corpo, ouvindo os gemidos de Omi acompanharem cada investida.

Omi respirava descompassadamente, seus gemidos lânguidos eram emitidos sem que pudesse se conter. A mão de Aya voltou a masturbá-lo lentamente, enquanto o mesmo investia mais e mais, até estar completamente dentro dele. Respirou profundamente quando o ruivo parou e então percebeu que o belo homem de olhos violetas estava todo dentro de si, esperando que se adaptasse. Sentiu beijinhos sendo distribuídos em suas costas e então uma lambida em sua nuca, fazendo-o se contorcer. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo como o membro de Aya pulsava em seu interior enquanto o mesmo permanecia parado. Sorriu ao notar que gostava daquela sensação.

" Humm...", Omi remexeu o quadril sutilmente.

" Omi...", Aya gemeu o nome do amante, contendo-se para não se mover ensandescidamente dentro do loirinho.

" Mova-se... Mova-se Aya...", A voz lânguida de Omi fez um gemido quase selvagem ser emitido pelo ruivo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Aya se moveu, retirando-se quase completamente para então voltar a penetrá-lo com força, ouvindo um grito de prazer sair daquela boca pequena e isso apenas o estimulava. Passou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que se movia, o vai-e-vem era intenso e sua velocidade e força aumentava gradativamente, perdendo-se naquele calor, no perfume de flores exalado pela pele macia e clara de Omi, nos sussurros e ofegos luxuriosos, fazendo-se perder na voluptuosidade do momento, ansiando levar o jovem ao delírio enquanto afogava-se naquele mar de prazer proporcionado pelo corpo abaixo do seu.

" Aahh... Aya... Mais...", A mente de Omi não processava mais nada, não pensava em outra coisa a não ser sentir Aya mais e mais.

" Hummm...", O ruivo gemeu, seus quadris se chocavam contra as nádegas macias, o som de sexo espalhando-se pelo quarto e Aya não parava...

" Aahhh... Sim... Isso... Aahh... AYA!", Omi subitamente olha por sobre os ombros quando o ruivo deixa seu interior.

" Eu quero de outra forma.", Disse roucamente, vendo a indignação do chibi.

Estava muito bom daquela forma, mas assim não conseguia ver aquele rosto lindo demonstrando prazer e queria vê-lo... Ver aquela face corada, os lábios entreabertos pedindo por mais, os olhos azuis escurecidos... Virou Omi rapidamente, vendo os olhos azuis piscarem desnorteados. Tomou os lábios macios em um beijo intenso, abrindo as pernas dele ao mesmo tempo e erguendo uma delas, voltando a penetrá-lo rapidamente, abafando o gemido emitido pelo outro com seu beijo avassalador.

" Aaayaaahhhhh...", Omi gritou quando sentiu o outro todo dentro dele de novo, movendo-se logo em seguida.

" Aahh... Você... Você me deixa louco!", Aya disse, sua boca a centímetro da de Omi, seus olhos violeta fixos no dele, apreciando a beleza do menino que tanto lhe encantava!

Omi beijou os lábios de Aya, abraçando-o, suas mãos percorrendo o dorso definido, soltando suspiros e gemidos de aprovação a cada movimento do belo amante. Enlaçou as pernas na cintura do ruivo, ouvindo um rosnado selvagem ser emitido e a velocidade e força aumentarem, tocando-o fundo e chegando naquele ponto que o fazia ir aos céus e ele não queria parar... Queria Aya assim, dentro dele sempre! Morreria se ele o deixasse, não poderia mais viver sem ele, por que...

" Te amo... Eu te amo... Aahhh... Aya...", Omi deixou que as palavras escapassem de seus lábios, sem perceber.

" Aahhhhh... Ommiiiii...", Aya gemeu enlouquecido e mergulhou ensandecido dentro de Omi.

Os movimentos de ambos se sincronizaram, a dança dos corpos eram a mesma, em fina sintonia, os únicos sons emitidos eram os de suas paixões, suas bocas encontraram-se e um se afogava no outro, perdido no perfume, no calor, no carinho... Nada existia a não ser aquela cama e eles... Juntos, unidos da forma mais íntima e profunda que existia. A avalanche de sensações apenas se intensificava, levando-os cada vez mais perto da borda do abismo que se chamava orgasmo e tudo o que ambos queriam era cair neles... Juntos!

" Ahhh... Omi... Me mostre seu prazer...", Aya gemeu, sentindo que sua sanidade esvaia-se envolto em prazer.

" Aaahhhh... Aya... Aya... Vem...", O chibi sussurrou, não mais suportando as intensas sensações...

Os dois gemeram em uníssono, sendo arrebatados pelo mais intenso orgasmo, perdendo-se em ondas de prazer que invadiam cada célula de seus corpos, fazendo-os tremer ante ao clímax alcançado e não paravam... Continuavam se movendo intensamente... Omi arranhava as costas de Aya, gemendo no ouvido do ruivo, derramando seu sêmen entre os dois e Aya invadia o canal estreito com desespero até que seu prazer atingisse o interior quentinho do outro em jatos fortes, envolvendo-os em um laço intenso e profundo, onde apenas os dois existiam...

Omi gemeu baixinho ao sentir o sêmen de Aya atingindo-o fundo e perdeu as forças. Sua respiração ainda estava acelerada, mas estava satisfeito. Nunca pensou que um dia fosse viver algo assim com o ruivo, que fosse fazer amor com ele, mas agora se sentia realizado. Mesmo que Aya não o amasse, mesmo que tudo houvesse sido apenas sexo para o espadachim, poderia guardar aquela lembrança como à coisa mais preciosa do mundo! Havia revelado seus sentimentos... Amava Aya e esperava que suas palavras não o afastassem. Queria no mínimo manter a amizade ou ser amante de Aya quando este o desejasse de novo. Isso teria quer ser o suficiente.

" Omi...", Aya ergue a cabeça, os fios cerejas grudados à testa pelo suor. Ainda estava dentro dele, não queria sair, mas era preciso. Abandonou aquele corpo quente, sentindo o frio da noite tocá-lo e não gostou muito. Deitou-se ao lado do loirinho, fitando aquela face clara e aqueles olhos que pareciam mostrar algo que não estava conseguindo decifrar de imediato...

" Você gostou, Aya?", Perguntou, sorrindo fracamente ao outro.

" Sim.", Respondeu, estranhando a pergunta.

" Que bom!", Respondeu em tom baixo, acariciando a face dele, colocando uma mecha de cabelo ruiva atrás da orelha de Aya.

" Por que está perguntando isso?", Perguntou e sua voz acabou saindo ligeiramente irritada.

" Ah... Desculpa. Eu gosto de você, então se você... Bem...", Não sabia como dizer que sempre estaria com ele quando Aya quisesse.

Aya definitivamente não gostou daquilo. Omi estava agindo com tanta desenvoltura, segurança e agora... Lembrou-se de que Omi disse que o amava. O que ele tinha agora? Piscou os olhos percebendo o que se passava na cabecinha daquele menino e suspirou, deixando que um suave sorriso adornasse seus lábios. Ficou sobre Omi de novo, o sorriso ainda dançando em sua face, tocou a madeixas loiras, apreciando a visão que tinha daquele anjinho... Um anjinho muito quente na cama, a propósito. Entendeu perfeitamente Omi. Ele nunca teve alguém de verdade, pai, mãe, família... Suas lembranças foram roubadas e por mais seguro que o jovem fosse em alguns assuntos, ainda era um menino no quesito 'relacionamento amoroso', não que ele fosse um mestre, mas...

" Omi, escute.", Falou, vendo os grandes olhos azuis piscarem.

" ...!", Omi ficou em silêncio, esperando o que Aya tinha a lhe dizer e sente o outro se abaixando, aproximando-se de seu ouvido, fazendo seu coração acelerar-se no mesmo instante e uma onda de ansiedade atingi-lo sem saber exatamente por que.

" Vou te contar um segredo...", Começou a falar baixinho, mas sua voz ainda era firme, fazendo Omi estremecer.

" Se-segredo?", O menino gaguejou, sentindo o coração batendo mais rápido.

" Aishiteru!", Sussurrou doce no ouvido de Omi, num tom de voz nunca ouvido pelo loirinho ou qualquer outro Weiss.

" Co-como?", Omi achou que ouviu errado ou tinha voltado a delirar e sentiu um beijo de Aya em sua orelha.

" Isso mesmo... Aishiteru.", Repetiu, erguendo-se e olhando dentro dos olhos de Omi, deixando que suas íris violetas mostrassem ao outro os sentimentos que tanto tentou esconder desde que o conheceu.

Omi sentiu que seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas não as derramou. Estava explodindo de felicidade. Aqueles olhos violetas... Aqueles belos olhos violetas não mentiam! As palavras eram verdadeiras... Aquelas palavras tão profundas e que fazia com que se sentisse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e se caísse no sono da morte naquele momento, não se importaria.

" Aishiterumo.", Respondeu e logo seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo que transmitia o mais profundo amor e logo suas mãos percorriam as costas largas de Aya, sentindo as dele acariciando-lhe daquele modo que fazia a eletricidade percorrer todo seu ser...

**OOO**

O sol brilhava naquela manhã de céu azul sem muitas nuvens e as poucas que havia enfeitavam o horizonte como algodões devido à brancura. As pessoas transitavam de um lado para o outro e a Koneko estava cheia de estudantes que mais conversavam e tentavam flertar com os belos garotos do que realmente compravam algum arranjo de flor. Ken e Yohji preparavam as entregas que logo Ken faria, Aya estava no caixa e Omi fazia um novo arranjo.

_"Ai ai... Como Aya se 'distraiu' comigo, não entregou o arranjo ao cliente... Vamos fazer dois a mais pra compensar."_, Omi ria sozinho, sentindo-se muito feliz e seu resplandecer era mais do que visível, deixando suas fãs derretidas, mas também enlouquecidas de ciúmes, afinal... Quem poderia deixar o loirinho assim?

" Ei, Ken. Você não acha que o Omi tá muito feliz não? O que será que aconteceu?", Perguntava um curioso Yohji, cochichando pro moreno.

" Não sei, mas... Ele fica tão fofo quando feliz!", - Comentou o ex-jogador, vendo como o chibi sorria lindamente.

" E o Aya tá... Diferente.", Os olhos verdes de Yohji se estreitam, pois havia notado que mesmo com as meninas pentelhando, o ruivo não lançou um único olhar 'shine' o dia inteiro e isso era incrível! Ou talvez... O mundo estava pra acabar e ele não sabia.

" Diferente como? Ele só está calmo e...", Reparou que ele estava calmo demais.

Aya olhou para os dois como se perguntasse 'o que estão fazendo cochichando quando se tem tanto trabalho a fazer?' e logo os dois, assoviando, voltaram ao que fazia, achando ainda mais estranho, porque nem pra eles Aya lançou um olhar shine e o ruivo era do tipo que não gostava de lengalenga no trabalho. Ainda o olhava de vez em quando, vendo que o ruivo voltou a atender os clientes, nem ligando pra meninas que só faltavam babar em cima dele. Será que algo iluminado recaiu sobre Abissynian?

" Senhor Takehito, desculpe pelos transtornos. Aqui estão os arranjos. Não será necessário que pague nada.", Omi disse, sorrindo ao homem, que não pareceu se irritar. Quando explicou que se machucou e pelo ruivo ajudá-lo que o arranjo não foi entregue, o mesmo aceitou e ainda ficou satisfeito pelos arranjos extras.

O loirinho logo viu o homem sair e virou-se, vendo os olhos de Aya sobre ele e sorriu mais ainda. Nem ouvia as meninas falarem e falarem ou mesmo enxergava as coisas ao redor. Tudo o que via era o ruivo, que lhe fitava por detrás do balcão com aqueles violetas tão belos e encantadores, que o seduziam tão facilmente. Lembrou-se da longa noite de amor que tiveram, das palavras profundas que trocaram, entre outras juras de amor e se aproximou, pegando uma rosa e aspirando o seu perfume...

" Ai!", Seu 'ai' saiu em um gemido quase lânguido, envolto em uma aura de sedução e encanto, que fez as meninas suspirarem. Não que Omi as notou por isso.

" Que foi?", Yohji disse, olhando Omi e vendo que ele apenas espetou o dedo em um espinho e...

" Yohji...", Ken chamou e apontou para o balcão, onde Aya estava, sua boca aberta pelo que via.

Aya saiu detrás do balcão, andando firmemente em direção a Omi, ignorando todos ao redor, as meninas acabaram dando passagem. O ruivo não tirava os olhos do loirinho, viu quando ele pegou a rosa e o olhou, provocando intencionalmente o ferimento... O espinho... E pensar que tudo foi desencadeado por Omi se ferir no espinho de uma rosa. Tinha que agradecer a existência delas e por aquele acidente ter ocorrido. Logo atravessou toda a loja e se postou em frente ao hacker e sem se importar com os olhares sobre si, que não eram poucos, Aya segurou a mão do chibi e beijou o local 'ferido', sugando de leve logo depois.

" Eu não vi isso!", Yohji estava chocado. O que era aquilo? O fim do mundo? Schuldich mexeu no cérebro de Aya por acaso?

" Uau.", Foi tudo o que Ken disse, cruzando os braços e mexendo a cabeça como de dissesse 'a fama de que ruivos são quentes deve ser verdade' e riu. Estava feliz pelo chibi. Sabia que Omi gostava muito de Aya.

" Vou zoar com eles.", Yohji sentiu-se um diabinho naquele momento, aproximando-se.

" Yohji, não acho boa idéia...", --' Ken tentou impedir, mas era tarde demais...

" Que pouca vergonha é essa!", Disse em tom de brincadeira, sorrindo aos dois, mas querendo fazê-los ficarem envergonhados.

" Yohji-kun!", Só agora Omi notou a presença de todos.

" Cala a boca, Kudou.", Disse e puxou Omi pra si, saindo da Koneko com ele.

As meninas ficaram bobas e algumas soltaram gritinhos excitados pelo que viram. Aya e Omi juntos? Eles eram namorados? Ouvia-se muitos 'kawais', 'eu quero um ruivo pra mim' e 'eu quero pegar o Omi'. Ken e Yohji estavam perplexos com tudo que ouviam e principalmente pela reação do tão reservado Fujimiya. O mundo estava perdido mesmo! Viraram-se e continuaram seus trabalhos, mas agora estava mais difícil, pois as 'fãs' de ambos pareciam se unir pra formar o 'Aya x Omi Forever'.

Aya abriu a porta do porche e o loirinho entrou e logo o ruivo estava dirigindo sem destino certo, o que fez o belo menino de olhos azuis fitar a figura imponente do espadachim, que permanecia em silêncio, deixando-o na curiosidade e isso o consumia. Levou a mão à face dele, acariciando-lhe, lembrando-se da ação do ruivo e das palavras de que agora eram namorados. A noite anterior tinha sido tão boa e... Literalmente deliciosa!

" Pensando em quê?", Perguntou o ruivo, retirando Omi de seus devaneios.

" Hã! Bem... Pra onde está me levando?", Perguntou, desviando do assunto.

" Pra um lugar onde eu possa cuidar disso aqui...", Falou, segurando a mão do menino que acariciava seu rosto e sugando o dedo do menino de forma bem sexy.

" Oh, Aya!", O chibi gemeu, vendo naquele ato promessas de um dia, tarde e... Noite deleitosos! Pelo visto não apenas eram namorados, mas... Estava em uma maravilhosa... Lua-de-mel!

Fim.

**OOO**

Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic.

A história dessa fic surgiu em um dia que a minha net e a da Evil estava uma merda. Toda hora a conexão caía e eu não conseguia fazer o download de um anime yaoi... ¬¬ E o mesmo acontecia com a Evil. Foi num domingo. . Então começou a melhorar a partir das 23:00 PM e enquanto falávamos de nosso ódio incontido pelas internets e lançávamos pragas, acabamos colocando sem querer a imagem do Aya eu e do Omi a Evil nas janelinhas do YMSN e começando a comentar que um estava olhando pro outro... Whuahauahaua E como o Omi tava mexendo num arranjo de flores a idéia correu solta e eu acabei fazendo essa fic baseando-me na conversa. XDDD

Agradeço a Evil por me ajudar a me acalmar naquele dia e nos seguintes, quando estava travando... ¬¬ Espero que tenha ficado no seu gosto, Evil!

Tira gosto antes daquela fic que comecei a fazer pra ser sua oferenda... Whuahaahauauauhau...

Espero que quem leia goste da fic. Acho que é um pwp fluffy existe isso? XDD, mas eu gostei muito de escrever... Acabou com minha raiva.

Quem puder ser caridoso ou caridosa, espero que me mandem comentários.

Agradeço a **Evil Kitsune** por betar a fic. Valeu! o/

Ei! Será que as meninas que estavam na Koneko eram fãs de yaoi ou participavam de uma ML como a de Weiss? XDDDD

OBS: Logo estarei publicando novos capítulos de minhas outras fics, tanto originais, de Weiss Crepúsculo e a de CDZ Feitos Pra Seduzir É! Eu não me esqueci delas...

10 de Julho de 2006.

00:05 AM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
